


Is It Surrender Or Merely Abdication?

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Leo’s been running for five years, changed his name so many times he doesn’t even think of himself as Leo anymore, but Imperial Captain James T. Kirk has finally caught up with him.  He wants what’s his and Leo’s out of options.  Jim inadvertently reveals himself to Leo, giving Leo a power he’s never realized he had.  It takes nearly twenty years, but Leo gets his vengeance and, in the process, gets what he’s always wanted but never dreamed he’d have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Surrender Or Merely Abdication?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangueuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/gifts).



> **Beta:** the ever amazing and delightful, abigail89. I don’t know what I’d do without you, m’dear!  
>  **Content Advisory:** implied previous mpreg, dubious consent, general Mirrorverse political intrigue, but nothing overly violent, basically Mirrorverse ‘lite, but Kirk’s still an ass  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to their respective copyright owners and I’m merely allowing them a bit of fun in the spirit of transformative works and mean no infringement of any kind. I do promise to return them with smiles on.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** This fic is dedicated to the lovely and beguiling, sangueuk. It was supposed to be a birthday fic, but it’s seven months late. So let’s just say this is for you, darlin’, just because. This is also a fill for my h-c bingo square: _rejection_ and my kink bingo square: _orgasm denial/control._  
>  **A/N 2:** I owe a lot of inspiration to Florence and the Machine’s _‘Girl with One Eye’_ \- my perfect Mirrorverse song. Truly.

Leo – not Leo, dammit, he hadn’t been Leo for a long time -- _Harry_ looked at the chrono, brushing floppy bangs away from his uncovered eye. The clinic had been unusually quiet for a mid-day during the height of harvest season in their little backwater colony, but he was grateful for the respite. He leaned back in his chair, let himself relax for a fraction of an instant, his shoulders dropping as he dragged in a deep breath. The air was fresh and raw, subtly tinged with the scents of grain, manure, cattle, and sweat.

Who’d have believed that he’d ever call such a bucolic place home? It was all the more surprising because he’d grown to like the placid pace and the people. They were without guile, hard working, and honest. A breath of fresh air in _Harry’s_ life.

His calendar blinked and he frowned as all his afternoon appointments disappeared. One cancellation was nothing to think twice on, but all eight scheduled patients? The hair on Harry’s neck stood up and he straightened in his chair, hands tightening reflexively. _Not again._

Christine stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes were wide, her breathing shallow. Harry stood up, his instincts screaming at him. “Chris?”

“Doctor…” She faltered and then took a deep breath, licking her lips as she squared her shoulders and met his eyes. The blue were focused and intent. And Harry had never been prouder. “We have visitors… they… Imperials have been sighted at the city gates.”

In all his years of running, of moving around the galaxy, he’d managed better than this, staying two steps ahead of the dogs pursuing him, but he couldn’t get away this time. Resigned to the fate he’d been expecting for far too long, he calmed.

Chris shook her head and Harry gave her a tight hug, a quick kiss, and then whispered in her ear, “Get out the back. Now! You do it just like we rehearsed. You keep running and never look back.”

She tried to protest, but Harry silenced her with a look. “You promised that you could do this. I’m… we’re counting on you.”

Her eyes were fever bright, shining with unspoken emotion, but she gave him a curt nod and fled, taking nothing with her. There wasn’t time and she wouldn’t need anything. Harry had everything set up, planned out. He had hoped he’d be going with her again, but he’d been living on borrowed time for too long.

Now it was time to face the music.

Harry sat down at his desk, took out the bourbon, the good stuff that he rarely indulged in. He poured himself two fingers and leaned back, propping his booted feet up on the desk as he sipped.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door burst open and heavy-footed troops rushed through the empty clinic. Harry refused to budge. They could damn well come to him. He was unsurprised when the door opened and he met Spock’s stony gaze; neither man saying a word to each other. Then Spock turned away, giving him a moment to steel himself. He was grateful for the subtle respect.

Even after anticipating this, planning it down to the last detail, Harry was ill-prepared for the mind numbing fear that engulfed him. He didn’t fight as the goons bodily lifted him from his chair, didn’t argue with the ransack of his clinic, but he refused to meet his fate on his knees. The goons held his arms and Sulu punched him, once. Hard enough to knock the air out of him, but he knew that the punch had held nothing of Sulu’s compact power. Might as well have been a love tap. And, that, for some stupid reason, made Harry angry.

“That the best you Imperial dogs got? My aged granny hits harder—“ The words were silenced by a flurry of blows that made the room spin and pain flare behind his eye, along his spine, skittering along his ribs until the air in the room shifted. Even from his position, limp and panting, he felt the heightened tension, the subtle indrawn breath. Every man except Sulu straightened, snapping to attention and saluting. The pilot elbowed him in the solar plexus and cracked the side of his hand against Harry’s temple, staggering him and blacking his vision.

Bile rose in Harry’s throat, but he swallowed it down, struggling as one arm was twisted behind his back, holding him immobile and upright. He hissed in pain, shook off the spots in his eyes and lifted his head to meet his fate. He had to blink sweat and blood out of his good eye because he had to be seeing things. Kirk had backhanded Sulu who released Harry. Matthews caught him, his hold looser than Sulu’s.

“Out, Mister,” Kirk said, his voice eerily toneless, in contrast to his compressed lips and fierce eyes. There was a story there, something between Sulu and Kirk and somehow it involved Harry. He didn’t want to think how.

Sulu shot Harry a venomous back glance, but complied, spine straight, head high. Licking at his split lip, Harry ignored Sulu, and turned to the most dangerous predator in the room.

 _Imperial Captain James Tiberius Kirk._

Kirk had a small smirk on his lips and in his eyes, those feral bright blue eyes that had haunted Harry’s nightmares, chasing him from star system to star system, from the highest highs until he ended up here at the ass end of space, doctoring fools too slow to stay away from the thrasher.

Harry kept up the pretense and asked, “Who the hell are you?”

Kirk patted his cheek, looking him up and down with a quick, easy sweep of his eyes. The asshole hadn’t changed. He was still a self-satisfied, arrogant-as-fuck prick who was far too easy on the eyes; and the very scent of him – stardust and blood – made Harry visibly recoil to hide the heat blooming in his groin.

“The game’s up, Bones. It’s time to come home.”

“Bones? I don’t know any—“

Kirk gripped his lower lip and tugged, his smile turning hard. “Your choice how this goes down. I have two hours, so either you can come along nice and easy, or you can fight the inevitable.” Kirk’s fingers ran along his jaw, slid up his cheek, his touch almost a caress over the scar that he’d given Harry. He hummed softly, considering as he toyed with the long, dark strands of Harry’s hair. “Not bad, Bones. Might let you keep the length. And, what’s this?” He slid a finger under Harry’s eye patch.

Harry tried to jerk back and pull away, but only ended up making it easier for Kirk to pull the black patch off, which made Harry -- he might as well admit it -- _Leo_ blink blearily.

“That’s better. I was going to be pissed if you’d done real harm to those pretty eyes of yours.” Jim’s breath was hot on his cheek, his chuckle searing. “But, Bones, a piece of advice… next time you try to hide, you might consider _not_ being the best damn doctor in the sector.”

Leo, he was Leo now, shook off Matthews and Rodriguez. Lord only knew how those two had survived this long. He glared at Kirk and the rest of them, met Spock’s raised eyebrow with one of his own. “You found me. Happy? Now get the fuck out,” he huffed out, as he chafed his arms.

Kirk’s lip curled up, but his eyes turned to piercing steel. “I already told you, Bones. You’re coming home. That is… unless you want me to turn you over to the authorities. I’m sure the mayor, or consul, or whoever runs this worthless speck, would salivate at the chance to hand a deserter back to the ‘fleet.”

“Fuck you,” Leo spat.

Jim tilted his head, but didn’t take his eyes from Leo’s as he spoke. “Spock, I think Bones has the wrong idea. He seems to think that he has a choice.”

“Doctor McCoy, your children and co-conspirator are currently in transit to the Enterprise.”

“You bastard! Leave Chris out of this! She’s done nothing to you!” Leo shouted as he lunged at Kirk, but he wasn’t fast enough, could never be, not against Kirk. He was down on his knees in an instant, doubled over in twisting, fiery agony.

When the pain stopped, it was sweet relief, but the pleasure was short lived. All he’d worked for, everything he’d done to keep David and Jo out of Kirk’s hands… was all for nothing. He dragged himself to his hands and knees, barely kept from retching as muscles knotted with pain cramped and sent spikes spearing his gut. He managed to lift his head and give Kirk a hated-filled stare.

“Oh, Bones, don’t be like that.” Jim put away the agonizer, sent everyone out of the room, so now it was just the two of them, with Bones on his knees and Jim leaning against the wall, looking far too pleased with himself. And wasn’t this all too familiar.

Leo wanted to throttle Jim, gut him, but he couldn’t deny the simmering attraction, the heat that suffused his chest and lower, so he took the opportunity to look his fill, noting each new scar on Jim’s bare biceps, wondered how he got the notch on his neck and why the hell M’Benga hadn’t kept it from scarring.

Instead of answering Kirk, he dragged himself upright, hissing at the sparks that still danced along his spine. He fought the familiar attraction and concentrated on the skittering pulse and the nerves making him twitchy. _That_ was new. And even as unfamiliar as it was, Leo knew he loathed the nameless emotion. “Shut up. Just fuckin’ shut up and tell me what I have to do.” That feeling threw him off balance and he didn’t wait for Kirk to say anything. He reached for his shirt and began to tug it off over his head. During the momentary blindness, Kirk stalked near, startling Leo when his calloused hands slid over his skin.

Jim leered, licking his lips. “Still so pretty, babe.” He pinched and twisted one nipple, making Leo bite back a groan. “And all mine.”

Leo’d be lying if he said that Kirk didn’t know his body better than he did. But even with desire washing over him, he felt hollow. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t give in, yet he already had. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his hands and pushed Kirk’s away. “I ran for just that reason, asshole.”

“And I let you for the same reason.”

“Let me?” he spluttered. “You fuckin’ arrogant—“

His words caught in his throat when Kirk threw his head back and laughed in his face. That was the last straw, he was a man at the end of his rope, nothing left to lose. He threw the punch without thinking, surprising himself more than Jim. But Jim barely staggered back, simply wiped the blood from his split lip on the back of his hand, his grin positively manic, half mad, and utterly terrifying.

“You honestly believed you’d out maneuvered me? Damn, I did pamper you too fuckin’ much. Should have offered that fine ass of yours a few times--”

Leo was furious, heat coloring his face as Kirk’s words sunk in. “What the fuck are you goin’ on about? I ran to get away from you, to keep my son safe from you!”

“And who was going to keep _you_ safe? That pretty nurse of yours?” Kirk sneered as he leaned on the desk, stretching his long, lean legs out in front of him as he settled beside Leo, his voice chilling Leo down to the bone. “You took a big chance, Bones, but I let you go. That way no one knew you belonged to me. And I chased just enough to keep you running and on your toes.”

Leo blinked as sick realization dawned on him -- he’d been played. Masterfully. Fucking James Tiberius Kirk and his goddamned machinations.

Oh, Leo had no doubt he was smart and knew his way around more than a medbay, but he hadn’t cut his teeth at the Imperial court. His family hated Empire politics. With his daddy repeating near treasonous words at their dinner table, Leo barely managed to keep from being destroyed by their complete disregard for Imperial protocol. What name he had, he’d made for himself. But Jim, Jim knew more about Imperial Heraldry before he was five than Leo still did. And then there was Jim’s mama: Winona Kirk. He shivered, eyes darting around as if the mere thought of her could conjure one of the most fearsome women in the Empire. Jim had learned at her knee, had more than his name to back it up. He’d easily cut a swath through the Academy, finding his place and seizing it while Leo was still trying to figure out his professor’s names. He shook his head as the past five years of running swirled in a hazy fog, shoulders slumping.

“I hate you. Not going back.”

Kirk clapped him on the shoulder, ignoring him. “It’s time, Bones. I’ve got plans in place and I need my son with me.”

“For fuck’s sake! He’s barely seven, Jim!” Leo turned to look at Kirk, shaking with intensity of his desperation. “Just… leave. I promise I’ll keep running. I’ll keep him safe!”

Kirk shook his head. “There’s going to be a special ceremony soon and David is going to be there. The only question is, are you coming willingly?”

“No!“ he shouted, panicked. He couldn’t bear the thought of his son being raised at Court. Jim fuckin’ Kirk and his goddamned _plans._ He twisted, tired of running, and shoved his face close to Jim’s, shaking his head. “I said no, goddammit. You didn’t give me a choice about having a kid. You might own my body, even my eternally damned soul, but you don’t own David! He’s not going to be raised in that hell hole, having to watch his back, afraid to trust anyone. Go out and get yourself another babymaker, Kirk.”

Jim let Leo rant and rave, just took it until Leo ran out of words and pulled back, panting.

“Bones, Bones, Bones. You really have no idea, do you?”

Leo was confused. This was not how this worked. Jim should be pissed, but he was the picture of ease, like he was discussing the weather. That unnerved Leo more than the madness in his eyes.

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about? Goddammit! After everything, you owe me an explanation.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed for an instant, the blue turning steel grey before he blinked and gave Leo another self-satisfied smile. He rested his palm on Leo’s waist, tugged him close and lightly bit his jaw which sent fire arcing through Leo’s limbs. “I don’t owe you a damn thing and you need to remember your place, _Leonard._ ” His proper name on Kirk’s lips made Leo sit up and pay attention. Jim seemed to approve, even as Leo hated himself for how well he’d been trained.

Jim continued, his tone conversational even as his hands were mapping Leonard’s back and sides, their rough slide territorial. “Komack and Barnett’s feud heated up,” he paused, lips quirked into his trademark smirk. “It spilled over, took out a few… not so inconsequential allies.”

Jim was staring at him, a hint of something in his gaze, an unfamiliar emotion that Leo could have sworn was affection and _need,_ but that wasn’t possible. James Tiberius Kirk didn’t need anyone. He’d learned his lessons too well.

Then the flash was gone… missing in azure under heavy lashes and Leo mourned its loss as the invulnerable Imperial captain reappeared. “With Archer’s patronage, Chris is all set to waltz in. He’s got everyone, even the Vulcans in his pocket. The coup will be glorious, Bones.”

“Why should I care?” he goaded. “It’s just more of the same. Stupid posturing, dick waving bullshit. None of that concerns me!”

Jim chuckled. “Bones… Bonesy… my mom doesn’t have a dick.”

Leo growled back, “No, but you know damn good and well she’s got bigger balls than half the ‘fleet and every last one of those preening peacocks at court.” He gritted his teeth when Jim laughed against his collarbone. He was fighting the foregone conclusion, but he wasn’t going to make this easy on Jim. He had a little pride left after all.

“Oh, Bones. Never change.” He tugged Leo between his spread legs, his eyes hungry, wild. “Chris gets Starfleet, obviously, but you haven’t asked who gets the throne.”

Leo swallowed, mesmerized by the sheer unrestrained glee on Jim’s face. Jim was waiting for him to ask, but Leo wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction and he just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I don’t give a rat’s ass. The fuckin’ Romulans can have the throne, the whole goddamned court and all its sycophants, toadies, and worthless nobles for all I care.”

“Hey!” Jim scolded. “I’m one of those worthless nobles. And, so is David.”

Fear curled sharp and cold around Leo’s limbs, stilling him. He paled, his denial barely breathed out, “No!” He swallowed, forced his shaking limbs to move, settling his arms on Jim’s shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. He could beg. For David, he’d do far worse. “Please?”

Jim took him up on his offer, lapped at the hollow of Leo’s throat as he pressed his now fully hard erection against Leo’s thigh. “Now Bones, my mom’s expecting her grandson at her coronation. Surely you wouldn’t deny the Empress her fondest wish?”

Leo acquiesced with a subtle shake of his head before sagging, eyes fixed firmly on Jim’s boots. In all the years that he’d been running, and even before, when he’d learned just what the T’merians had done to him, he’d never felt this… this wild-eyed desperation. He’d been forced to conceive Jim’s child, bore the trials of an unnatural pregnancy, barely survived the birth and throughout it all he’d been wracked by unrestrained, fluctuating emotions. Until he first held his son. _His son._ The universe had come together in that instant, giving Leo a single purpose. A purpose Jim just laid waste to.

George David McCoy-Kirk would be third in line for the Imperial throne. They’d take him from Leo. His bright-eyed, beautiful, happy boy would be twisted, turned, re-forged into his father’s image, instead of Leo’s.

Nothing Jim had ever done to him had broken him, but this… this threatened to. A ghostly pallor descended and Leo sighed, defeated.

“C’mon, Bones. You know you’ll give in. Can we skip all the threats and arguing and just get straight to where you show me how much you missed me?” Jim had one hand down the back of Leo’s pants while the other was tugging at the fly, his grin smug and lust-filled.

A part of Leo had missed Jim, but not the Imperial captain, not that Jim. He missed the young man that he’d met at the Academy, the one that had seen him as more than he was then, the one that had needed Leo as much as Leo had needed him, the one who had become someone that Leo had grown to trust. But that Jim rarely surfaced, and after David’s birth, he made even fewer appearances. Leo was ready to give up, weary of fighting, too heartsick and lonely to bother running again, but his eyes fell on the holopics behind his desk. David, Joanna, and Chris. He couldn’t just give in. He owed them that.

Steeling himself, he looked up, caught a flash of that unnamed emotion flaring in Jim’s eyes. Leo cocked his head as inspiration and understanding exploded in his head. He’d been so wrong, but now he knew the full extent of his power.

Growling, he bared his teeth. “Fine. You can have anything you ask…” He paused to wet his dry lips and meet Jim’s eyes, warmth curling in his gut at the slightly confused and dazed expression he found there. Pressing close so that they were chest to chest, Leo trailed his lips over the shell of Jim’s ear. “Anything, Jim, on one condition… you promise me that Christine will be safe.”

Jim’s arms tensed around Leo as he inhaled sharply. He was about to protest, but Leo ground their cocks together, sucking on Jim’s ear lobe before releasing it. “She’s a damn fine nurse and the kids trust her. But more importantly… _I_ trust her.”

Leo felt Jim’s jaw tighten, but Leo had him and he smiled against Jim’s neck.

“You’re awfully demanding for a man out of options. She that good in bed, Bones?”

Leo wasn’t going to justify Jim’s jealousy with words. He pulled back and snorted, shaking his head as he wormed a hand into Jim’s pants. Silky hot flesh rose to meet his questing fingers, the slit already moist. He felt smug satisfaction at Jim’s obvious desire.

Of course, Jim wasn’t done with him, always had to have the last word. He stripped his pants open and arched into Leo’s hand before dragging Leo back to him, one hand tangled in Leo’s hair. He tugged, forcing Leo’s head back, their gazes locked. “Don’t worry Bones, I’ll keep her safe.” His eyes flashed, possessive fire flaring as he ran his tongue along Leo’s jaw until he stopped at its intersection with Leo’s neck. “Fuck!” Leo gasped as Jim bit down, right there and so perfect. Jim and his goddamned eidetic recall of Leo’s weak spots.

“Exactly. I’m going to fuck you right here, over your desk, so hard and deep you’ll taste it.”

Leo didn’t want to admit how turned on he was, how Jim played him like a fine instrument, but he couldn’t stop the low moan when Jim nearly ripped his pants as he shoved them down Leo’s thighs. “But first…”

And Leo recognized that smug smirk, knew just what Jim wanted. Even worse, he wanted it, too. Leo dropped to his knees, too out of practice to be graceful, but he still remembered what to do, how to take Jim just like he liked. “That’s it, Bones. Your pretty little nurse couldn’t make you gag, but I can.”

Leo teased, tasted, lapping up Jim’s salty flavor before swallowing around the thick flesh. He bobbed, sucking hard, only easing up to allow his teeth to graze the shaft, eyes locked with Jim’s. He should have been paying attention all these years, should have ignored his own aching cock and studied Jim. The truth had been right before him all along.

He smiled around Jim’s cock, working Jim to the brink of climax before backing off. He did it twice more, had Jim holding his ears and fucking his face, desperate to come and yet determined not to. With a tortured cry, Jim shoved Leo off his erection and stood there, panting, fair skin flushed, eyes searing as he towered over Leo. The scene should have been familiar, but this was completely new territory.

The rules had changed. Jim just didn’t know it yet.

~~*~~

Jim was pleased with Leo’s capitulation, and he showed Leo just how pleased. Leo panted and groaned, body warring with his mind as Jim slammed into him. The desk was hard, its edge digging into Leo’s thighs as he scrabbled for purchase, grunting with each punishing thrust. He wanted to fight it, wanted to deny Jim his submission, but he arched and cried out as Jim unerringly rode him to their completion. The evidence of Jim’s power over him lay splattered on his desk and smeared on his stomach.

Jim didn’t collapse on Leo, but he blanketed himself over Leo’s back, lips lingering at his neck, warm puffs of air sending goosebumps trailing down his spine. Jim followed them, lapping at the marks he’d left on Leo’s body, before finally straightening and breaking the moment. His cock slipped out, and Leo just lay there, unmoving. Jim had fucked him stupid.

With a sharp slap to Leo’s buttock, Jim said, “Time to go, Bones. We have a date with destiny.”

Leo’s legs weren’t working and he didn’t bother to lift his head, just pressed his cheek against the desk while waiting for the world to stop spinning. “Go on without me,” he muttered, waving Jim away.

“Not on your life, babe.” Jim chuckled. The sound was dark, dangerous, but Leo wasn’t paying attention. He should have known Jim wasn’t finished with him, that a hard fuck wouldn’t be the end of it.

He’d never dreamed that Jim would use his children to remind him of his place.

They materialized on the transporter pad with Leo on his knees again. He was naked with semen on his chest and Jim’s come leaking from his well-reamed ass. Luckily, Joanna was fast and had turned David’s head, giving Leo time to stand and regain some semblance of dignity before his son even if he was left none with the crew. His skin still flushed with shame and he had to bite his tongue when Jim took David’s hand and led him out of the room, David’s wide eyes and awestruck expression gutting Leo.

After that, it was a long time before he could look Joanna in the eye again.

~~*~~

Jim kept to the letter of his promise. Christine _was_ safe. Or at least Leo believed her to be. He had to trust that Nyota wouldn’t lie to him, but it still rankled that Jim had ‘gifted’ her to Spock and Nyota. It was one more score that Leo had to settle with his captain.

As the years passed, Leo learned the true meaning of patience, though he never kept his displeasure quiet. Jim always knew where he stood with Leo, and he grew complacent.

~~*~~

Leo stood in the shadows above the grandiose audience chamber, unmarked by any but Joanna and her loyal retinue waiting in the wings. He stayed hidden, only stepping out long enough to meet Jocelyn’s eyes when she was led in, her guards keeping tight hold of the agonizer binding his ex-wife. The silver collar looked purely decorative, but Leo had tested it himself. He knew better. Even though he didn’t give a damn about the power or the glory, he couldn’t hold back a triumphant smile when Jocelyn bowed, her eyes shooting daggers at him before she was escorted to the back of the chamber.

Joanna was beautiful and benevolent as she acknowledged her mother with a serene grace. Pride suffused Leo as he surveyed the overflowing room. It was filled with those who had thought themselves his better. He, Leonard Horatio McCoy, had shown them by doing the unthinkable. In less than two decades, he’d orchestrated something previously unheard of: a peaceful succession, seemingly done without coercion.

The great doors clanged open, echoing like a gong and silencing the assembled crowd. The captain of the flagship strode in, his loyal senior officers matching his purposeful stride. His first officer alone would have deterred any detractors – the spare smile on the mocha-skinned Vulcan was terrifying in itself – but her stoic mate’s steely-eyed presence, combined with the other four, each powerful commanders and fearsome on their own, instantly silenced even a whisper of dissent. Together they formed an inviolable alliance the likes of which the Empire had never before seen.

And Leo’s smile grew. They were fierce, bold and beautiful. The best of the best. The captain had flashing azure eyes and gave the assembly a victorious smile even as he reached up to brush soft blond hair from his eyes. His hair was too long by ‘fleet standards, but no one dared call him on that minor violation for this young man had done the impossible: he’d subdued an Imperial fleet, was the brawn behind the first bloodless coup in Empire history.

The lynchpin of their plans, Joanna Eleanor McCoy, stepped forward to greet her champion as her name was announced to the room and broadcast simultaneously throughout the Empire. David bowed low to his sister, the entire room following suit. Jo took that moment to give Leo an honest grin and a quick wink before bidding her champion to rise.

Her garb was regal while far simpler than tradition dictated. Even Winona had worn the elaborate coronation costume and held with the customary trappings and rigid ceremony. Just as David had claimed the fleet without bloodshed, Joanna was claiming the throne without elaborate rituals. She was making a statement; they both were.

A new day had dawned over the Terran Empire.

David straightened and offered Joanna his arm. She accepted and he escorted her to the throne, their loyal retinue left behind. This moment belonged to none but Joanna and David.

Leo listened to the officiate presiding over the ceremony, he droned on and on reciting title after title until finally, he pronounced Joanna, _his_ Joanna, Empress of the Three Thrones and David placed the Marcus crown upon her head. Theirs was a true partnership, a testament to Leo.

He caught their eyes, his smile triumphant. A shout rang out, _’Long Live the Empress!’_ and Leo took that as his cue to leave. He had his own reward waiting for him.

~~*~~

Leo didn’t exactly rush down the nearly empty corridors of the Imperial complex, or at least he tried to tell himself that his elevated pulse and hurried steps were nothing more than avoiding the crush of the crowds from the coronation. He was lying, of course, anticipation and triumph spurred him onward, pushing him toward his goal -- the long-awaited, barely-dreamt of desire that was waiting for him in his new suite.

He stopped ten feet from his door, chuckling at the guards posted there. Nyota had left nothing to chance. Stepping forward, he saluted, considered dismissing them, but decided that he liked the idea of their presence. The momentary distraction served to calm him somewhat.

His suite was cool and dark, small lamps illuminated a single path through the rooms, toward his destination. Before he stepped into his bedroom, Leo poured himself a glass of bourbon on the rocks, sipping it and savoring as he let the anticipation build. Simmering and warm, his blood was already heating, but he had waited a long time for this, nearly twenty years, he refused to rush headlong into it.

When the bourbon was pleasantly warming his stomach and the tumbler empty, he took the last steps into his bedroom, freezing at the tableau spread before him, a sumptuous feast for his senses.

 _James Tiberius Kirk bound to his bed._

Christine and Nyota had presented him with his prize, arranging Jim artfully, legs splayed wide, cock bound and half-hard, arms tied over his head. He was held by thin silver bands, Leonard had personally keyed the carbonite restraints, but the command gold and imperial purple silks wrapping his limbs were a gorgeous touch. He’d have to thank the ladies with something more than flowers and chocolates.

Jim had been out when they’d arrived. They’d taken him down with a drug specially synthesized for him by Leo himself and then kept him in stasis since he’d had to be relieved before the coup began. It’d been a few tense weeks until the Enterprise made it back to Terra.

Jim was awake now and had been struggling against the bonds, but he immediately relaxed and tried to smile around the gag when he caught sight of Leo. Leo stood still, eyes sweeping the still-powerful naked form. There were strands of gray in Jim’s golden hair, but he’d lost nothing of his compact, muscular strength. His blue, blue eyes narrowed when Leo didn’t immediately leap to his rescue. He cocked his head, beckoning Leo, and Leo had to chuckle. Jim still had no idea.

He stepped forward, stopping at the bedside to pull off his boots and dispose of his dagger. Jim might be tied up, but no sense tempting him. Sitting on the bed, he reached up and removed the ball gag, fingers sliding along the marks left behind on fair skin.

“What the fuck, Bones?” Jim glared, then his eyes cooled. “Let me out. Spock’s gone too far—“

“Spock?” Leo played along, his fingers sliding through Jim’s slightly sweaty hair.

“Nyota and Christine ambushed me. _His_ women, Bones. Fuckin’ Vulcan patience. Wonder how long…” he paused, arched into Leo’s touch. “Stop that!” he snapped. “Release me.”

Leo shook his head and tapped Jim’s lips, making him frown and struggle again. “You’re in no position to give orders, darlin’. And, for the record, Spock had nothing to do with this.”

“What?” Jim had stopped struggling, was laying there, his pride, or ego, refusing to allow him to make the connection.

“Your pet Vulcan is a loyal officer. _You_ did this, Jim.”

“I didn’t fuckin’ tie myself up! What the hell, Bones? Have you finally lost your mind?”

Leo leaned close, pressed his lips to Jim’s temple, whispering against his skin, “The minute you betrayed me, Jim. When you had the T’merians turn me into your baby factory, you set all this in motion. It took me a long time, but the payoff’s bigger than even I could have imagined.”

“You hired Spock’s women just to get to fuck me?”

Leo chuckled. Had to sit up to better soak in Jim’s confusion and drink in the sight of Jim bound to his bed. “You’re smarter than this, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, Bones.”

Leo stood and tugged his shirt off. Jim’s refusal to believe that Leo could have betrayed him was just too enticing to resist. “Now you’re just being stubborn, but I’ll spell it out for you.” Leo reached for the IV line, took a sterile pad from the side table and held it against Jim’s forearm as he retracted the needle. Jim hissed. The big baby still hated needles.

“What was that, Bones?”

“Fluids and nutrients to counter the residuals from stasis.”

“Stasis?” Jim froze, eyes wide, his cocky assurance cracking. “No fuckin’ way!”

Leo set the IV bag aside and nodded. “Took a bit to get all the pieces aligned. The Empire’s a big place.” He reached for the catheter, tried not to react to Jim’s stifled groan as he pulled the tube out. But he couldn’t stop the heat settling in his groin as Jim’s cock hardened when Leo cleaned him up. The purple silk binding his cock, keeping it half-hard was the perfect contrast to the long, curving shaft.

“W-what are you doing now?”

The slight hitch in Jim’s voice caught Leo’s attention, pulled his eyes to Jim’s face. His eyes were wide, as he fought arousal and real fear. Leo could _see_ the terror that lurked behind the mask Jim tried to hang onto. He’d always hated doctors, been through too much hell at their hands and Jim Kirk hated being helpless. The irony in Jim’s trust of him had never been lost on Leo.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at, Bones, but the Empress will kill you if I don’t first.”

Jim’s bravado was brittle, fraying at the edges and Leo knew him well enough to see it. Could read it all in those eyes.

“Let me out now and I’ll call it your free pass. Momentary insanity.”

Leo was surprised at himself, at how viscerally he was reacting to Jim like this: still cocky even though he was bound and vulnerable. Leo could see his pulse fluttering against his throat and yet his cock was firming up, more than half hard and interested, despite his words.

“Jim, Winona abdicated. She’s gone, not even in the Terran system by now.” Leo shimmied out of his pants and clambered back onto the bed, moving to all fours, to hover over Jim, his eyes locking on him as he watched that brilliant brain finally figure it out.

“You orchestrated that? How?” Jim closed off, lips in a tight line, but his breathing had sped up.

“I didn’t need to. Chris had grown tired of waiting. Just took a little ‘persuasion’ to get Winona to agree.”

“Persuasion? You drugged my mom?” Jim sneered, growling low in his throat. The sound made Leo’s breath hitch with desire edged with a bright tinge of fear. It was going to take everything he had to keep Jim from burning down the Empire in retaliation. “You planning on doing the same to me?”

Leo shrugged. No matter what, he couldn’t let Jim get under skin. “If I have to. I’m not going to keep you tied to my bed, no matter how pretty you are like this.” He leaned down, let his words brush Jim’s throat as he slid his lips along pale skin, lingering on the old scar. “But I don’t need drugs. Just a collar. Something I came up with based on technology from the Vians. It can’t force someone _exactly,_ just removes any conscious objection.”

Jim laughed. “And you think some bauble’s going to keep me docile?”

Leo bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, making Jim cry out. “Hell no, darlin’. I’m counting on you fighting me every step of the way, but you’re mine. Joanna’s on the Marcus throne and David’s got the Enterprise. He’s got ‘fleet eating out of his hand and all without a fight.”

The breath stilled in Jim’s chest and Leo lifted his head. “Breathe, Jim. You’ve been… retired. With full honors, of course. You’ve had a good long run, and now want to spend time on ‘other’ pursuits.”

Leo’s grin was wicked. He shouldn’t delight in Jim’s stunned silence, shouldn’t be enjoying the way Jim stared at him, but he was. His revenge was a long time coming and it was perfection. Worth the heartache.

“Don’t be like that, Jim,” he mocked. “You raised David well. He’s the perfect captain, barely older than you when you first took command. And Joanna will take the Empire to unimaginable heights. You should be proud.”

Jim cocked his head, the vivid, intense hue of his eyes mirroring his intense concentration. He was walking through their history reviewing every decision, every choice that Leo had pushed, had subtly directed to get them to this point. It was short, barely a few seconds, but then Jim’s lips curled up and he shook his head.

He looked up at Leo with blinding bright eyes, his gaze raking over Leo with new appreciation and bald possessiveness. “I’m impressed, Bones,” he chuckled, his voice dropping, Leo’s nickname barely more than a husky whisper. “And really fuckin’ turned on. You did all this…” he rolled his eyes to the wide world, “for me?”

Then Jim did something completely unexpected, he sprawled, legs spreading as much as the silk binding him would allow and he tilted his head back to leer up at Leo from under heavy lashes, as though he wasn’t tied up. “So fuck me, baby,” he purred. “That’s what you’ve reordered an empire for, isn’t it?”

And the goddamned arrogant fucking bastard preened!

Leo blinked, his brain short-circuited by Jim’s undulating, begging to be debauched. The dichotomy that was Jim Kirk had never been more striking and Leo was as unprepared as the first time they met. This was not how this was supposed to go. _’Fucking James T. Kirk!’_

“You pompous little shit!” Leo spat. “You aren’t the one giving orders.” To punctuate his point and to vent some of his annoyance, Leo ground down, sliding their cocks together. Jim hardened further, but the cocky bastard didn’t moan. His eyes were intent and unwavering, those full lips curving in a wicked grin.

“Aren’t I, Bones?” Jim shimmied his hips and arched up.

Heat consumed Leo, his breath shaky as he rasped out, “N-n-no. You’re mine to do with what I will.”

Jim chuckled, entirely too pleased with himself. Lifting his head, he halted Leo with a glance. Taut corded muscles strained in his neck, distracting Leo until Jim had captured his lower lip, nipping hard, pulling away just before he drew blood.

“Goddammit!” Leo hissed, his whole body flaring.

“You’ll never be in command. You’re just not built for it.”

Leo gritted his teeth, swallowing back fury and lust. He hesitated and Jim leapt in, didn’t give him a chance to reply, his blue eyes sparking. “Get on with it, Bones. Show me who’s captain here.”

“I’m a doctor, kid, not captain, but I own _your_ ass.” Leo tilted his head back so he could take in all of Jim’s torso with an easy glance. “And this doctor out maneuvered _you,_ so be a good boy and shut the fuck up.”

Jim growled, but Leo ignored him and instead leaned down and lapped at one nipple before biting it, not hard enough to break skin. He was rewarded with cursing and Jim’s cock twitching under him. Leo’s eyes lit up and he smirked. “I think I’m going to like our new arrangement, Jim. Just keep making those noises,” he murmured, his mouth mostly occupied with tasting Jim.

As much as Jim swore and struggled, his body still arched into Leo’s touch, legs relaxing and skin flushed. Jim was aroused and eager and Leo wasn’t going to wait any longer. He grabbed the lube from the side table, squeezed a dollop onto two fingers and pressed them in, twisting as he did. He wasn’t concerned with finesse or tenderness, not now. This was about staking his claim, showing Jim that he was owned by Leo, just as he’d believed he’d owned Leo all these years.

Leo slicked himself then positioned Jim, lifting his buttocks and spreading them with his thumbs. Jim’s pucker clenched and tightened and Leo groaned. “How long, Jim? How long since you let anyone fuck you?”

Jim’s chest heaved and his breath wheezed from his lungs, but he merely glared at Leo. “Long enough. Just do it, Bones.”

“You don’t give the goddamned orders!” Leo spat, but he slid in, pressing against the resistance until he popped past the tight ring. Jim’s eyes went wide, but he never flinched, didn’t back down not even as Leo spread him further, burying himself in undulating heat.

“Jesus, Jim!” Leo gasped. Jim was tight, squeezing him like vise. His ass had to be on fire, but he didn’t plead or whimper, just gazed up at Leo from under those thick lashes, his infernal blue eyes dark and sinful. He licked his lips, was about to say something smart, so Leo pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips as he thrust back in, stopping all but a low groan from issuing out of those full lips.

Leo grinned. “Perfect, darlin’,” he murmured. “Such a beautiful little slut. You take my cock like you were made for it.”

Jim was frowning, trying to hold onto a small shred of control, but his cock was hard and leaking, bouncing with every punishing thrust and Leo refused to give him any respite.

“Give it up, Jim. Anyone can see you’re gagging for it. You’ve needed a good, hard fuckin’ for a long time.”

Jim fought him, thought he could outlast Leo, but he had no idea just how thorough Leo’d been, how long he’d planned this. With the determination of one who knew this was his only shot at it, Leo methodically took Jim apart. Long, hard, furious pounding into his tight little hole alternated with slow and teasing, gentle kisses offset by bruising suction. Leo remembered what it was like in Jim’s position, knew just how it felt to be stripped raw, forced to reveal everything.

Leo could see the lure in this kind of power and control, but he didn’t need it, didn’t want it. Not like Jim did and he was determined to show Jim that there was strength in submission, too. Sweat ran in long rivulets down Leo’s back, Jim writhing, twisting under him, biting his lip to keep from pleading, but his eyes begged desperately.

“What do you want, baby? Just ask and you can have it.” Leo’s hips were stuttering, short, sharp thrusts targeting Jim’s prostate, forcing a plaintive whine from him. He was a stubborn bastard and was determined not to break, so Leo just smiled softly. Keeping his hips moving, he leaned down, sucked in an ear lobe before whispering, “C’mon, Jim. Trust me.”

Jim’s whole body shuddered underneath Leo. He tried to bite back his capitulation, but he couldn’t and a harsh, nearly broken cry burst from his lips. “Please! Fuckin’ hell, Bones!”

Leo shifted to one arm and released the silk binding Jim’s cock, his eyes never leaving Jim’s face. “Do it,” he ordered. And he was gifted with the most glorious sight: James T. Kirk coming apart at _his_ command. The tight, convulsing sheath shattered Leo’s control and he followed Jim over, the heady reality-altering pleasure sent white hot fire roaring through him before he collapsed, boneless and nearly insensate.

They both lay gasping for breath, sweat cooling on their bodies, limbs like rubber, skin still tingling. It was long moments before the room stopped spinning and Leo didn’t care to move, maybe not ever again. But Jim was chuckling softly, his chest vibrating beneath Leo’s cheek.

“Dammit, Jim. What’s so funny?” Leo lifted his head to glare at Jim even though he just wanted to sleep. He was wrung out and sated, lethargy clouding his mind. It’d been far too long since he’d had Jim to himself and even longer since he’d allowed himself to relax.

He was met with a totally foreign expression on Jim’s face, his blue eyes dazed over a goofy smile. “Never knew you had it in you, Bones. I think you fucked my spine out of me. Either that or the damned restraints are too tight. I can’t feel my arms.”

“Shit!” Leo hadn’t checked the silk bindings. Once warmed to skin temperature, the carbonite would flex and give, move with Jim, but the silk wouldn’t. He reached up and released the silk from the headboard so Jim could lower his limbs, then stripped the silk from his wrists. He then began to rub Jim’s arms, restoring the circulation. It was working if Jim’s pained groan was any indication.

“Ow, fuck!”

“You big baby,” Leo murmured, unable to stifle a large yawn as Jim slipped his arms around Leo’s back, pulling him more tightly against Jim’s torso. There’s no way that Jim was comfortable, but his body was warm and firm, smelled of sex and stardust, and Leo’s climax had turned into a soporific drug. He suddenly couldn’t keep his eyes open, was drifting and groggy, already more than halfway asleep or already dreaming because he swore Jim dropped a kiss to his head…

~~*~~

An annoying tickle against Leo’s lips began to rouse him, but he wasn’t ready to wake, his body still heavy with slumber and satiation. He tried to lift his hand to bat at the feather-light brushes but it would not move. He grunted, but gave it little thought as warmth and the lure of dreams pulled him back under.

But he was not allowed to revel in sleep for long. The tickle grew firmer, more insistent, until there was a hard nip against his bottom lip and warm breath puffing against his skin. Leo’s eyes dragged open and he tensed his arms to push Jim away, he’d at least remembered that he was in bed with Jim, but his arms didn’t budge. That sent a shot of adrenaline through Leo and he burst awake, eyes open, senses on full alert only to realize that he could not move. Jim was sitting on Leo’s hips, arms bracketing Leo’s head while Leo’s arms were stretched over his head and lashed to the headboard.

“Fuck!” Leo cried out, squirming under Jim, but that did nothing more than elicit a low chuckle and wicked grin.

“Not yet, Bones… but soon,” Jim replied with a leer.

“You! You arrogant shit! Get off me!” Leo squirmed and growled. “You’ll never get past the guards—“

Jim stopped his ranting with sharp laughter. “Those officers are loyal to _me,_ Bones.”

Leo swallowed, mind racing as he licked his suddenly dry lips. He’d lost his only chance at convincing Jim that this was for the best and now he’d be lucky if he lived to see another day. The tension gave way as he sagged into the mattress. No sense fighting, though his curiosity did make him ask, “How the hell’d you get out of coded restraints?”

Jim just laughed and, leaning down, ran his tongue along the stubble on Leo’s jaw. His lips lingered at Leo’s ear as he whispered, “Next time you conspire against me, make sure one of your women isn’t bound to my pet Vulcan. My _very_ loyal XO.”

Leo blinked and shook his head. “If you could have gotten out all along why’d you wait?”

“Your women were thorough. Couldn’t get out of the silk.” Jim just shrugged, unconcerned. “I wasn’t afraid of you and thought I’d wait it out, make certain.”

“Certain?” Leo insides churned. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Jim’s utter disregard of him.

“Had to be sure that it wasn’t Spock that had betrayed me.” Jim grinned and waggled the carbonite bands in front of Leo’s face. “Guess it _was_ you.”

“Don’t look so surprised, Jim.” Leo huffed out. He was definitely annoyed now.

Jim sat back, wriggled his ass against Leo’s quiescent cock, eager smile on his face. “Not surprised, not really. I never believed you had the balls to do all this.” He leaned down, sucked Leo’s bruised lower lip into his mouth and bit it again. “Hell of a way to get my attention. I’m flattered.”

Leo hissed, the taste of copper flooding his mouth. “Don’t be. I didn’t do it for you.”

“Sure, Bones. You keep telling yourself that.” Jim smirked down at him.

“You self-absorbed little prick! I did it for David and Jo-Jo!” He growled. “I wanted them to be safe—“

“So you put them in charge? Like that didn’t immediately make them the biggest targets in the Empire?”

Leo knew their positions were dangerous, knew that everything was tenuous until they’d made enough changes and cleaned out the old guard. He’d planned for that, too. But he hadn’t counted on Jim turning the tables on him. “So now what? You destroy everything I’ve worked for?” Visions of civil war engulfing the Empire roared to life behind Leo’s eyelids and his heart sank.

Jim ground his ass down against Leo’s cock and shook his head. “Nah, Bones. You did pretty good… with one exception.”

Leo gasped. Jim was giving him mixed signals, his body teasing while his words threatened. It wasn’t exactly a new thing, but Leo’d played the role of agreeable kept man for so long, he was unaccustomed to being treated as a possible threat. “What’d I get wrong, Jim?”

“I’m not retiring,” Jim snorted. “As if.” He shifted to all fours, eyes gleaming familiarly. “The ‘kids’ need an advisor… advisors.” He pressed down, their cocks brushing, then lapped at one of Leo’s nipples. “Might even let you out of bed to help…” He bit down, making Leo yelp and jerk away. “ _If_ you’re a good boy…”

Leo hissed, fighting the way his body reacted. The bastard had known from the first just how to touch Leo, where and how hard, and throughout the years Jim’s skill at rendering Leo mute had only grown. So here he was, the tables turned, bound to his own bed with the same silk that had encircled Jim’s limbs, and he was quickly losing the ability for speech as Jim teased and stroked, lips, teeth, and tongue methodical and precise in their deconstruction of Leo.

Groaning, Leo struggled, his breath rasping out in great heaving gasps as Jim finally pushed home.

“Fuck that’s good!” Jim purred, stilling as he hit bottom, their eyes locking; the depth of emotion in Jim’s eyes stole what little sense Leo had. He was never going to hear the words spill from Jim’s lips, but in that instant, he knew he hadn’t imagined it all those years ago.

The moment broke, shattering as Jim began to move. He started too slow, hips dragging and twisting, making Leonard curse the teasing bastard, but Jim got that look in his eyes, that little quirk to his lips as he gradually sped up. He was relentless, ruthlessly targeting Leo’s prostate, his eyes electric, the very air around them crackling with sparks.

Jim was as immutable as gravity and Leo could do nothing but lie there and take it all, give up his secrets. No matter how much he wanted to hide, to keep this last truth hidden and safe, he couldn’t. Jim demanded it of him and Leo paid, writhing and swearing, until Jim leaned over, pressed his lips to Leo’s ear, hips still thrusting as he whispered, “C’mon, Bones. Trust me.”

“Jim!” Leo cried out, body arcing as molten pleasure tore threw him, the determined assault too much for his feeble resistance. His cock erupted, spilling between them, Jim hot on his heels, his hips stuttering as he came hard. A guttural groan was all Leo heard, warmth filling him as he sagged in his bonds. Jim dropped down, unmindful of the mess between them, but he held most of his own weight.

Still, Leo could feel the frantic thrumming of Jim’s heart, the soft puffs of breath on his cheek. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them, unsure where they stood now, what more Jim would demand.

“Still the best fuck in the Empire, Bones.”

Jim’s soft declaration made Leo’s eyes fly open. Jim was grinning, a genuine smile, the light in his eyes almost… affectionate?

“Just think how much better it’d be if I wasn’t fuckin’ tied up!” Leo’s mouth always had been his downfall, but Jim just laughed.

“Never change, baby. Never change.”

But he did untie Leo before he dragged him back against his chest. Leo relaxed into Jim’s strength, rested his hands on the possessive arm around his middle. He’d never tell a soul that they were _spooning._ No one would believe him anyway.

The End


End file.
